Skin strips, also referred to as climbing skins or ski skins, are strips that attach to the bottom of Nordic and Alpine skis to provide grip. To provide waxless skis skin strips are typically attached to the kick zone of the skis with an adhesive on the ski base thus providing skin skis. They are called skins because they resemble sealskin and are designed to let the ski slide forward on snow but not backward and to provide solid grip. They are typically made from mohair or nylon or a combination thereof. They may also be coated with e.g. teflon.
The skin strip surface should be cleaned periodically to provide sufficient grip and smooth forward slide. Typical compositions marketed for cleaning ski bases consist of or contain major amounts aliphatic hydrocarbon solvents such as heptane. Cleaning composition based on aliphatic and/or aromatic hydrocarbons unfortunately dissolves the adhesive attaching the skin strips to the ski base and when employed for cleaning skin strips leads to detachment of the skin strip from the ski base. This naturally leads to the damage of the ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,237 discloses a composition for use in cleaning or degreasing composition for removing contaminants from textiles such as curtains.
CN 102533475 discloses a mobile phone touch screen cleaner composition.
AU 2015203500 discloses a nail polish remover composition.
WO 2015192184 discloses a composition for removing graffiti.
CN 102690551 discloses a paint remover composition.
CN 103952243 discloses a circuit plate removing residue cleaning composition.
JP 2007163528 discloses a toner wet fixing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,547 discloses a photoresist stripping composition.